Isaiah Hall
Name: Isaiah Hall Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: American Football, b-boying, soccer, working out Appearance: Isaiah is an African-American who stands at 6'0" and weighs 165lbs, although most of this weight is muscle gained from his football and b-boying. His face is circular with strong cheek bones and a strong jawline. His nose is rather flat and he has round brown eyes. His black hair is styled into cornrows that reach down to the top of his shoulders and he has thin eyebrows. In terms of clothes Isaiah typically wears tank-tops and shorts along with a pair of trainers typically of one of the major brands. Biography: Born to Lamont Hall and Michelle Banner, Isaiah is the youngest of five with all of his older siblings being girls. Since Isaiah is the youngest he didn't have to go through all the moving that the rest of his siblings did and as a result he has been living in the same house all his life. On top of this Eve is the only one of his sisters that still lives in the house because she is only one year older than he is. His other three sisters: Rachael, Suzanne and Serena have all moved out or gone to university. Isaiah's relationships with his parents is a healthy one although they do sometimes butt heads over his lack of caring about his school, his parents frequently bringing up the fact that he can get average grades without really trying and saying how good he could be if he actually tried. Despite this his parents are very supportive of his hobbies being especially supportive of his playing on the football team. Lamont himself having never missed a game his son has played in. Isaiah's relationship with Eve is a typical brother sister relationship in that they constantly tease each other although it never blows over into full-on arguments or shouting matches. Isaiah's relationships with Rachael, Suzanne and Serena are less strong because he doesn't see them as often his relationship with Serena especially is distant because she had moved out by the time he was born. Isaiah and Suzanne quickly bonded over a mutual love of sports and so she is his favourite of his three sisters that have moved out. Rachael recently left for her second year of college but when she was around the house her and Isaiah were the constant source of arguments due to their clashing personalities Isaiah's being more brash and outgoing while Rachael were more quiet and respectful. Although now that she has once again gone to college the house is much quieter. His status as the only boy in the family saw him receive special attention from Lamont who would spend many hours of the day playing catch with his son and watching the weekend football games with him on TV. It is because of this that Isaiah decided that he wanted to be a professional football player when he grew up. His dream of becoming a football player led to him spending much of his time playing first with his father and then other children whenever he could. Luckily Isaiah had a natural talent when it came to playing as a wide receiver, so he was able to perform well against many of the other boys he played with. As he grew older his parents signed him up to a league for younger children that let them play football against other children their age. This helped Isaiah's development greatly and he quickly developed into a very good player. One day when Isaiah was on a shopping trip with the rest of his family at a shopping centre he saw a b-boy dancing outside one of the stores. Isaiah was immediately interested and wanted to learn how to do it after bugging his parents about if for a month they agreed to sign him up to classes if only to keep him quiet. After going for one lesson Isaiah immediately wanted to go back for another one, because of this Isaiah has been b-boying for almost as long as he has been playing American football. The combination of these two activities plus his natural ability meant that Isaiah was a very athletic child. His interest in soccer came when he was looking for a sport to take part in while the football season was over, he found he enjoyed the sport since his speed and co-ordination from the other sports he took part in easily crossed over, he also found the constant playing without the constant stops between plays kept the game exciting, interesting and fast-paced. Isaiah's working out came as a by-product of his constant want to improve his abilities on the football field, at first he just did it to improve but over time he started to enjoy being able to take time away from everything and just zone out while exercising. If there's an argument between him and his parents or if he's in a bad mood Isaiah can be found working out at the local gym to blow off steam and calm himself down. This ability also came with the downside of Isaiah developing a very high opinion of himself; he is very cocky and loves to win. His cockiness shows through with his everyday attitude where Isaiah often brags about his skills in front of others. This has led to him developing a reputation of being cocky and egotistical, something that isn't far from the truth. Although if Isaiah thinks someone is as good as him he will be much more respectful around them. At school Isaiah's favourite subject is gym which is the only lesson he really commits to, his is an average student in every other lesson, which he just coasts through. His plan for his education is to get a sports scholarship to a university and then play football for them; because of this he doesn't put as much effort into any of his other subjects. He also doesn't find anything else the school teaches interesting. Despite this he keeps his grades near the average. The people he regularly hangs out with at school are other members of the football team who he is much less cocky around due to their time playing together since he knows they all work and train just as hard as he does. Thanks to his playing on the football team and his skill at b-boying Isaiah is in the more popular group of kids at Davison. Isaiah actively watches SOTF-TV when it is on as he finds it exciting to watch and also sees it as an ultimate test of skill. He will frequently think about how he'd be able to do things better than the kids during any given season. Despite this Isaiah has never considered actually being involved in a season himself. Advantages: Isaiah is very athletic and in shape because of his years playing American Football and B-Boying meaning he will have an advantage over any kids who haven't taken part in sports for as long as he has. Isaiah's time on the football team also means he could have some pre-made allies during the season. Disadvantages: Isaiah's cockiness and lack of respect for people he feels he is better than will lead to him driving people away and may cause him to lack allies during the course of the season. Isaiah is extremely cocky when he thinks he is better than someone and this could lead to him taking a potential threat lightly and put him in danger. Designated Number: Scarlet Panthers 2 (SP2) ---- Designated Weapon: Mere Patu Mentor Comment: "I had to ask around the interns to find out what the hell that weapon is. After finding out I have to say this kid is looking good. He's athletic, has potential allies and a healthy amount of cockiness that can take you far. Looks like this team won't be a total waste of my time." Evaluations Handled By: 'Deamon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Alice Young 'Collected Weapons: '''Mere Patu (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Will Brackenrig, Lucy Williams 'Enemies: 'Alice Young 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Isaiah, in chronological order The Past: *Too Close To The Sun Sandbox: *The Juicy Lucy *Henshaw *Let's Go Bowling SOTF-TV: *OT *Rosebud Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Isaiah. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I really liked Isaiah--enough, in fact, that I was quite surprised and somewhat disappointed when Deamon didn't swap Sarah in when he was rolled (though in the long run I think it ended up being the right decision, but that's a story for Sarah's comments). Isaiah is a little hard to discuss, actually, because he's just an all-around really solid character. He's involved in the football team in Sandbox, which was one of the groups that really stood out positively there, and once the game starts Isaiah quickly develops a plot that's dynamic and intriguing. Isaiah comes off as a brewing antagonist/player, but where a lot of TV2's cast becomes overly taken with the audience reaction and potential for stardom, Isaiah keeps it in mind but also brings major pragmatism to the proceedings. He's more eager to secure extra resources than to kill, he's willing to make alliances when they benefit him even as he realizes they are likely to be temporary, and throughout all of this his choices are well explained and justified, and he never comes off as a monster, or even as particularly nasty. It's easy to sympathize with Isaiah even as we realize that robbing Tucker is not a very nice thing for him to be doing. In fact, even with as big a Sarah fan as I eventually became, I still think that the weakness of Isaiah's story is how quickly it terminates. His death is sudden and random, and to his credit it's framed as exactly these things. For a lesser character, it'd be a pretty solid ending, but Isaiah really does feel like he has huge amounts of potential, and I'm left wondering how the landscape of TV2 might have been different had he not been such an early out. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters